Blood In The Water
by BeefDonburi95
Summary: White and N went their separate ways. White was happy, N fell in love with her. Now, he's gone mad with his obsession with her. Will White survive another encounter with N? FerrisWheelShipping
1. Prologue

The very second N had left White, he'd regretted it. After the final confrontation with his father he'd left to 'find himself' when in reality he'd known what he'd wanted all along: love, acceptance, adoration, one person to be his. When White had waved to him, he'd felt hesitance, the desire to return and take her with him. He knew he wanted her.

"I WILL have her." He chanted "I will have her, when I'm stronger. I will have her, when I'm stronger..."

Desire had created a sore on the heart of the one pure hearted prince. It began to fester.


	2. Chapter 1: Damage Done

It had been a year.

In a forest in Unova's northern lands, was a castle. It was weather beaten, from the volatile elements of northern Unova. No other towns were anywhere close. The castle had survived from long ago and its previous owners had abandoned it or died, no one knew. Instead, there was a new group inhabiting the newly refurbished palace.

A woman with ginger locks adorned in chain mail walked briskly down the hall with a stack of papers in hand. Her friend stopped her

"You're bringing more information on her to his majesty again?" Miranda inquired, her eyes filled with sorrow and concern. Kara nodded

"Yes."

"He's lost, Kara." Miranda whispered

Kara shook her head

"I'm just following orders. You know what...what he did to Erin."

Both shuddered at the memory of her screaming fits that had lasted days.

The ones that had fallen silent after so long and never were heard again.

"I'm scared, Miranda. He's been doing this to all of the female Team Plasma workers that look like her even remotely."

Miranda put a hand on her frightened friend's shoulder

"Just deliver those and leave. It's going to be ok, Kara. You'll be fine and we can take a coffee break after."

Kara nodded. The women parted ways.

As Kara headed down the hall, fear began to wrack her body. She made a silent vow not to be weak, to fight the fear. Far away, there was a crash of lightning. She jumped, gasping.

There it was. The door, his room. She swallowed hard and collected herself. She knocked on the door, but it opened at her touch. She entered, leaving the door open.

Aside from the weak like from the castle hallway, it was pitch dark inside the room. Silence hung in the air. Kara took a tentative step forward, scared of what was going to happen next.

"...Lord N?" She called out into the dark. No reply. Perhaps he wasn't there at the moment.

_Perfect,_ She thought with relief, _I'll just leave this report here and he'll get them when he returns_. She let down her guard, walked forward and placed the files down on the desk.

Suddenly, Kara heard something shift in the toy room. She froze and surveyed the dark room, her eyes more adjusted to the shadows. Once she was certain there was nothing she headed for the door.

"White, I'm not letting you leave this time. Not until I know it's you for certain."

Kara turned and found herself staring into a pair of evil green eyes. They were no longer the sweet, pure if not innocent eyes of her old prince.

"L-Lord N!" she stuttered, but she found his hands covering her mouth.

He inspected the plasma grunt's terrified face before his own beautiful features turned cold and disgusted

"...You are not my White. You dare to look me in the eye?" he whispered in her ear. Kara whimpered, her whole body shaking. Tears streamed down her face.

"You must be punished, for daring to look at me and not being my White. But you remind me so much of her, aside from that hair and those disgusting eyes of yours!"

The boy dug his fingers into her eye sockets and twisted them. Kara shrieked and pushed him off of her. She ran down the hall howling in pain, her left eye completely destroyed and blood running down her face.

Thunder cracked and wind howled. It was raining relentlessly outside the ancient building.

The green haired boy sat in his toy room in the dark, dazed. He looked down at his fingers and saw the blood. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"White..." He sobbed "White...White...White...White...I will have you...I will have you..."

He rocked back and forth, laughing, crying and smearing the blood over his face

"I will have you...I will have you..."

**A.N./Eye gouging bit? Gross. I need to write an endlessly fluffy FerrisWheelShipping one shot now. ;^;**


End file.
